Two Beauty hidden in the Star
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny become very tired of being a hero when he wasn't getting any love or respect from anyone. His friend left him after too many problem and slowly he wants to stop living….until he was save by two girl that he never seen coming. Danny X Star X Paulina M rating to be safe. And head up, it a dark fic
1. Lost hope reborn

Danny floating around up high above the building, looking around. He been having harder time to think up a reason of why he should keep helping people when they repay him in negative such as yelling in rude and hateful at him...shooting at him...running from him in fear and screaming...throwing odd and disgusting thing at him. His friend, Sam and Tucker, have left him after few near death brushed, and both walk away last time with a broken bone. He don't blame them for that as they don't have any ability to help and their body are weak and useless against the power of ghost. They both promise him that they would take the secret of Danny being a Halfa to their grave and wish him luck. They even told him that while they wont help fight the ghost, if he ever need informant on a ghost or something, he can call on them and they will help with that.

Letting out a deep sigh, he float to sit on a building roof. He rubbing his newest sore bruise after defeating Skulker again and getting shot at by his "Parent". Looking at the sky, seeing the star and thinking on his bad luck that he call his life. His friend is gone, people hate him in Fenton and Phantom form. He in his last year and get beat up much more often as Dash know that when they leave school, he won't get to have fun with his beating bad anymore. His parent don't care about him as they rather be busy with their investing ghost harming crap, his sister is at college. Smiling at the thought of his sister, he know that only his sister that care for him but he not going to distures her when she making something of herself far from the Fenton. Only one other that might care for him and she off somewhere in world, helping people and making something as well, Dani. He wish he could do the same but thank to the nasty people of Amity Park destroying any way that he could make a name for himself in a positive way. Thank to the town and Men in White, he have a arrest out for him and crime sheet longer than most people and worse part is that he didn't really do any of them. Looking at the sky some more, he muttering out loud, unknowing that a window was open below him.

Two girls in a pink bedroom heard a voice outside, quietly walking to whomever is talking, "Why should I even bother? I never going to get anyone to like me or accept me either the living or the ghost. Well, if they want Phantom gone then that what they get." At that moment, the two girl had their head out the window, seeing the lower half of the ghost boy. His leg is hanging over the edge, "Hmm, I have alway wanted to see the star, maybe I float up until I am no more."

He pull himself from the edge, looking around for the best star to fly to. Even looking for the second star to the right of the brightest star. Lift off the roof, barely made few feet when he hear a door slam open behind him. Turning to see two girl running out to him and breathing hard. He blink quickly, seeing two girl in their sleep dress, almost see through and barely covering enough. Dropping back down in disbelief, figure to talk for moment as this would be a great last sight to see before he float away for good.

"...Can I help you ladies?" Tilting his head in confusing. He find himself bodyslam to the roof by the girls, being hold down tightly.

"Don't leave!" The tan skin girl cried.

"Stay here!" Blond girl mutters from his chest.

"Wh...what? ...Wh..what a.are you t..ta..talking about?" Stuttering, he couldn't figure out how the girls on him knew what he was planing.

Blonde lift her head from his chest, "We heard what you was saying few minutes ago. You was sitting just over our window. We do like you, even want you. Tell him, Paulina!"

Paulina hold his arm very tight, nodding, "Star is right. You can't leave. We want you here, helping us and keeping us safe. You are a hero."

If they wasn't on him and close to his mouth, they wouldn't hear his whisper bitterly, "Only you two think that. I can't take it anymore." Bringing his voice up louder, "Can you please get off, I not a fool. You just worship me as a ghost, not as the real me. Hell, you two are part of the group that been making my school life hell on earth." Girls indeed remove themself from him, looking at him in confusing. "Figure, even at this close, you can't tell." Ring of light appear and wash over him, showing his Fenton side to them.

"...Fenton! You….you're the Phantom!" Paulina whisper-yell in seer shock. Star next to her, speechless.

"Yeah, and you know of all of the crap that you all has put me through. Beside all of other crap, why should I listen to you two?" Danny Fenton asks in annoyance.

Star finally come out of her shock, asking everyone, "Well, can we at least move down stair where it's warmer and offer you drink or something while we explain ourselves? I swear that there is more then you really know about us and how much we care for you." She start to walk to the door.

Paulina follow behind her, when they reach the door, "Please Danny, let us talk so everything that we done for you is not in vain." Both disappear down the stair, leaving him alone to choice.

Danny stare at the door for few moment before looking at the star, sighing, "Well, the star will still be here." The ghost boy walk to the door, down the stair and out into the interesting room. He look around while he walk down the hallway. Seeing many pictures of their family, Star on one side of the wall while Paulina on other side. Raising few question of lack of family noise and mixes of the two girls personal items around him. Finding Paulina sitting in the tall stall at a kitchen island, she smile at him willing to hear them out, waving him over to a stall next to her. After sitting down, Danny see that Star was making some coffee.

"What would you like to drink? We have few soda pop, coffee, fruit smoothie." She hand Danny a can of Dr. Pepper and an cup of coffee to Paulina. Both sitting next to him around the kitchen island. "Well, to start off with….We do care about you. We wouldn't be here if we didn't, as we would be in our family home." Seeing Danny tilting his head, "They wanted us to hate you or forget about you. Since we are both over the legal age, we move out so we can happily support you for all of you have done for the town.'

Paulina took over while Star take a drink, "While I do admit that it is a slight hero worship, we do want you around and keeping us safe. While other may prefer to dismiss the ghost attack and blame it all on you. We see what you really do for us and will alway have nice thing to say about you. However, your Fenton self, that is not something that we really enjoy. Sure, when we were younger, we did like it but since our second years in High school. We really hate yourself because we start to see that the real world wasn't what we all dream or thought it be."

Star nod in agreement, "We act the way we did because of our family connection. We didn't want to lose our money or connection that we will inherit in future so we just act like a bitch. You don't know how many time that I want to smack Dash upside his head for all of the crap that he pull on you. Hell, I kinda have a crush on you, Fenton...not Phantom. Well, at the start of this year, we both got into a argument with our family and one thing lead to another, a deal was made."

Danny question with a raised eyebrow, "A deal?"

"Yep, If we can live here without the help of our family, when we finally finish the school, we get our money without worry of being taken away and they will leave us alone with supporting you since they should accept that we are grown enough to make our own choice."

The only male in the room stare in shock, blinking few little while. Sudden he startles the girls by growling at them, "What the hell! I would been fine not knowing this crap. All of the people that would support me, it have to be you two that screw me over longest time." He stand up from his seat, grabbing his head, "I can't believe this, I lost my friends and dont have a safely net of my family but I have support from two of my enemy?"

Star sutter out in slight fear of possible unhitched boy in front of them, "What you mean?"

Danny turn to them, ready to yell at them. But the harsh world died in his throat when he see them shaking. "I'm sorry, girls. It a very long story and it not a pretty one. I better get going since I scaring you." Turning to walk back to the roof, his hand was grab by Paulina.

"Please, tell us. It look like you really need to talk to someone badly so let it be us." Either of one was shaking anymore.

Star smile, "Yeah, we can swear that we won't talk until you are done."

Danny look at them in deep thought before sighing again. He agree to let it out, they move to the living room so they sit in the soft chair instead of hard stall. Danny start from the beginning of his power, to his fight with other ghost, even all of the battle that no living really know about him saving the world. He even talk about how his friendship was broken, his lack of caring from the family, the harshness from the town and what it been doing to him. By the time it was over, both of the girls was crying and hugging him tightly.

Star look up to him, "I'm so sorry that you been through all of that and we did not help the matter at all. I swear on everything, I will alway be in your corner. I may not can fight but I will be there to help you walk tall and heal you. To care for you and to be there so you have something to come home to." She was agree with her girlfriend, as Paulina swear as well.

"Something to come home to?"

"Yes. We." Quick glaze to Star which was nodding, "We will do whatever it take to get you forgive us and we will alway be your if it must."

"Whatever and mine? In what way are you talking about?"

Star push forward, "As anything in whatever as your as in either friend, lover, or even slaves if you rather after all of the shit we done to you."

"...And how can I even trust you two? You can't really prove to me that you will stay with this mindset." He was answer with both of the girls leaving him as they run to their room.

Both of them come back with pair of book in their hand, giving the four book to him. Paulina explain to him, "These are our dairy and our little book of blackmail material. You have all of the power and knowledge to bend this town to your finger. You have everything on us, our darkest secret to something that we never want it seen in the light. You can utterly destroy us and our family."

"With this, we are your slave and will do whatever you wishes….as long you promise to stay and allow us to be with you." Both look down in respect and hope.

Danny look at the books in his hand, temping to give it back but he know that he have enough of being a goody hero. So in end, he pocket it, walk to the girls who is still looking down. Lifting both of their chin to have them meet his eyes.

"So you are mine then?" Nodding with smile. "Hmm, then I will stay with my slave. I will treat you two well and as long you show me caring, I will show you love. Agree?"

Both agree in sync, "Yes master."

"Then show me where I to sleep. It been long day and I wish to rest with my new girls. And don't worry, it will be just sleep. You two have to earn that before you even get a slight taste."

Star and Paulina smile at his willing to claim them and how he would treat them. Happy that he will stay with them and even with a chance to what he want to them in sexual way, he making them wait. More and more, they are happy with the choice of giving themself whole to him.

In bed, Star on his right and Paulina on his left, both snuggling into him. He stare out the window, thinking, 'Well, this will be interesting. I will keep this town safe but not for them anymore. For these two and only these two." Smiling with slight evil edge to it, "That mean that I not going to be nice anymore either. If they want to fight me, then I going to fight them back and thank to my new books, I going to make my world. Maybe Vlad was onto something. Hell, next time I see him, we going to have a small talk." low evil chuckle echo into the night which the girl just snuggling even more. Happily sigh as they felt safe with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what y'all think? It will be a long story….hopefully...lol. Review


	2. Looking for a Mentor

Chapter 2- Looking for a Mentor.

 ** _I dont have a Beta Reader. If you want to give me a pm or someone you know like to be one. I would be happy to get one. Head up, I'm on this everyday._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn broke through the window. Light shine into the three pairs of eyes, waking them. Danny tries to move his arm only to be held down. a raising brow as he use the other arm. He find it pin down as well. Slowly looking to left and right to see set of Blue and brown eyes looking into his. Slowly turning his face to the ceiling, a hair shy of full panic attack, he thought back and remember the night.

"Oh shit. Was that not a dream." The ghost boy muttering his thought out loud.

Two lips kisses the side of his lip, in union, "No it not master." Both of the girls blink at the syncing that they doing. Giggle a little while their master chuckle.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "...Wow. This is going to take some time to get used to and is already very instiering. Well, then. If I'm going to be a master then I want to be a nice master who will reward greatly.

Star hum in happily tone while she cuddle into his chest. "I promise that I'll be a good slave for my master." Her slave sister agree as well.

Danny smile as he sit on the edge of the bed after moving Star, "Well, I going to cook some breakfast for us."

Both girls was pleasure surprise, "Are you sure? I can cook and be happy to."

Paulina nodding with Star, "Yeah, she can cook better than my family chief."

Danny nod to the girls, "I'm sure. I the that cook where I live. Jazz mainly order in."

Star tilt her head, being confuse, "They dont cook?"

"Well, they can but the problem is that they like to use their "Fenton crap" that you have seen that we known for. Well, it use some of the ghost energy and it make a wild effect with the food."

"Like how?"

"You heard of food that fight back? Well their food come alive and bite back. No joke. I fought my come-back-to-alive thanksgiving dinner turkey. That and the long line of biting attack hot dog."

Few moment of shock silence before Paulina speak the word that they thinking of, "...The fuck?"

Danny sadly nod, "Yup. So I basically does the cooking." Winking at the girls, "Though cooking show does help and I love watching Iron Chef."

Before Star could speak up, she was cut off by Paulina, "...okay."

Deadpan stare at the darker skin girl, Star dryly reply, "Well then. That was awful quick for you. You couldn't wait….can you?"

Paulina shrug her shoulder, "If he want to make breakfast, then in that case, I'm happy to let him. If he like cooking show then I really like to see what he can really do. And." She turn her head slowly to Danny, "I have a feeling that his cooking would be great. That make this." Leg went over his leg. "Loving" Climb up on his lap. "Slave girl." Lean down close to his face. "Happy." Kiss him deeply. Danny was surprise for moment before giving in and kiss her back.

Star lightly push Paulina's chest, "Hey girl. This slave girl want in that too."

Slowly stopping the kiss, leaving Danny in a daze, "Sure."

She lean back enough to grid into his lap while giving the blond room. Star lack on onto his lip. Danny have come out of his daze enough to return Star's kisses in kindness. Both made out while Paulnia slowly move her hip. The movement in the bed was growing in paces. One of the belly let out a growl, answering by a echoing growl from other.

Turning little red since it was him who started the growl off, "Well, with that. Let go and cook up some food for us."

Small groan espace from the girls as they climb off of them. Both step off the bed, stretching to let their glown press tighter against their skin. The clothes tighten the most around their chest, popping out their prize assets out. Danny stare hungry at the sight, when he notices the girl's eye tilt ever so slightly to him. Small soundless chuckle espace shaking his head. Getting off the bed and only to pinches their ass since he know what they doing. Star squeak in surprise while Paulia moan at his touch. Danny want into the kitchen and start on the food. Pancake, egg and bacon with fruit smoothie. The girls sat at the table island so they can watch him cook.

Yawning, Star ask the question that been bugging her since she woke, "I have a important question. What are we going to do about school or public? I think we have a hour before we need to be there."

Turning away from the cooking food for a moment, "Honest, I don't care. If you like to keep it secret or tell everyone, it fine. Only thing that I say to keep quiet about is my ghostly self. I don't want people bothering me during my living moment or my enemy bugging me while I'm asleep. Also it would keep you two safe from everyone that have no pleasure intent toward us."

Paulina blush at his caring word about them, "Hmm. I do kinda have a idea but it might not be tasteful for you, master."

Danny kiss her as he walk by her to get a dishes, "It fine. I not going to be mad. I want to cover everything and if it shot down then we can just fine turn it. I really want to know what on your mind."

Blushing deeper, she take a deep breath and push forward, "Well….you could be our….pet in a sense….during school." she close her eye in prayer. She hope that he wouldn't take that so wrong as he is their master. Star at her side, staring in shock of her bold plan.

Danny lean on the stove after he put the food on the dishes, rubbing his chin, "Hmm. A pet. That would mess with people so much that it would be fun for that reason alone."

Star gasp in surprise, "Master! Are you seriously considering that idea?" Paulina filch from her sharp painful word. However, she relax when Star carry on her meaning, "If you go with that plan, you would be heavily in sight and publice. That would hurt your secret. I must admit that it did cross my mind but is there a way to keep your….double life apart?" Paulina was happy that Star was supporting her, it was the shock of a master willing to be a pet to his slave. It was such a oxymoron and irony idea.

Chuckle hearty, Danny nods, "Yes. I will admit that idea is crazy but it is one of the "So crazy that it must work". I mean that I will still be a hero but instead of trying to earn the people. That choice of being a kind and goody two shoe hero. I will be a hero but a Dark Hero. In view of the people, I would be the hero that they know. However, I will be going straight to the brain of the people and the mouth of the mob. The rich and potical blood. Only problem is I don't have much experience with manipulating. So if I going to blackmail people from the shadow, I will need to start practice. I will used your books to create my own. I plan to get dirt on everyone in world, It can help to be a ghost. Hehehe. Hell, if the ghost want to take over the world then they have to get by me….because it is mine." He smiles quiche evilly, "I even have several armies in the ghost world thank to me defeating their leader and strongest."

Both of the girl staring in shock at his power, resource, and his goal. It was turning them on at the planning that he doing. They love a good manipulate plan. They are quite happy that they got him at the time of as he going be so much stronger and they going to help it all the way.

Paulina crave to help along the plan, " Wel, our family have doing this stuff for long time that they are a master. I can give you all of blackmail to help yourself to my parent so you can get the full backing of them. They would be able to help out in long run too. Hell, they would love you for the dirty move and lover to have me with you to boost up my family standing. It help all parties, my master." She bow her head with Star repleting her idea about their family.

Rubbing his chin in thought, "Hmmm. I like it. Then that case girls, let see about getting the good dirt. I would like to allow your trustest family member so we can really get partying. However I going to see someone that have more power and can understand me on the personal level."

Star ate the last of her food, tilt her head with a spoon still her mouth. Not knowing that it was hell on his self control. "Who would that be?"

"Vlad Masters. He is a Halfa like me. So he can teach me how to uses my ghost in way I now want to. He had alway want me...as a son."

Star thought out loud, "Well if you decide to go that way, it would open more door for you and much easier than working from scratch. I say take any way you can."

Danny hum in thought, "Hmm. i have to think about that. I do want to break apart from Jack and Maddie. But would I want to be with Vlad or would I best to have my own place?"

"Hmm. that need little time to work out." Star looking at Paulina

Paulina nod in agreement, "Yeah, we like to look at the pro and con first. It like fashion. You want to know what look would be best and what be worse."

After rising his brow at the line of thought, "...I can….see how that work...I think?" Muttering the last part under his breaths.

The two girls smile. "Wow. this is going to be fun."

Nodding from the blond beauty, "Oh hell yeah."

Danny smile as he know that the girls would hop on his train of thought. "Well i will be late to school but i won't be in trouble. So you two go ahead and do whatever you like to set up my new 'look'. When I get to school, I do expect that you would either do nothing, make me your 'pet' as it is. Or whatever you come up with. I will figure out whatever happen at school and go with the flow." With the last line, Danny turn into his ghostly self, then float into a waveform to phase out of the building.

Star stare at the spot that Danny left at, deadpan voices her thought, "That was corny as hell." Shaking her head, "Wow...okay. Well, So being a pet and that get him on A-List no matter what."

"But that can keep him in public view.

"Well, he does seem like he don't mind going that route."

"True, He is going to Vlad, then he will be doom to it whatever happen."

"He would be seen and we both seen how rip he is. So he can fix in with the look after we help him with a makeover and wardrobe change."

"There's that sexy….Oh this is so hot. I need to take my shower." Paulina hop off her stall to head for her room. Star was right behind her with the idea as she walk to her own room.

Danny float down to the front step to Vlad's place, knocking on his door. After for few minutes roll by, Vlad open to see Danny Fenton at his door.

Danny cut Vlad when he start to open his mouth, "I would like to talk with you. Do you still have that offers of being my mentor is on the table?"

Flapping his mouth like a fish before he grab ahold of himself, "...W.why it certainly is. Come in, my little Badger."

The ghost boy didn't move a inch yet, "First, before I do step in. There a deal breaker and I am gone. This is the only time that you getting this wish to come true."

"Oh and please tell me."

"There is a group of people that I want to be left alone and safe from our situation. I don't want to find that my chosen get harms or used in any way."

"I can agree with that, while I trying to use whatever I can, I do want your dear mother and I wouldn't harm her at all."

"You can have her. She not on my list."

"...What? ….Then who would be?"

"I will tell you about the other two in few but the main one is Dani. I want all info on her and her whereabout. I claim her and forewarn you. I'm now have no problem with killing or death. I can't take their crap anymore as I now want what is mine."

"...Very well, I do admit that you do have my attention and I will leave her alone for now."

Danny nod in thank as he walk into the door. Following Vlad to his library to find himself with cup of coffee by a warm fire.

Vlad sip his drink before speaking his mind, "So...what have you come for?"

After gathering his thought, "I been attack by many front. I been treated terrible and I seem can't win the people over. So I decide that I'm tired of being a goody two shoe hero. I still will be their hero but in the shadow, i want to rule them. I like to think that you would be my mentor at teach me the art of shadow world if one understand."

Vlad's eye widen at the vermon flowing from his mouth in anger, "Hmmm. one does understand and I would love to and enjoy doing so. but I would like to know what change this as you have fought me so intensely. What brought this on?"

"With the people attacking me all the time and from all front.I just can't think of why i should keep helping other if they dont want me around anymore. honestly, I almost decide to fly up and float away into space forever even it kill me."

The elder Halfa cut in to warn the younger, "It would by the way."

Smiling at the warning, "Ah then thank, was kinda wondering about that. Anyway I was pull down by two girls which i would like to keep quiet about for now."

"I understand and for this, IT will be the first lesson. In first meeting or something of this caliber, keep any secret to vest. So far, you are keeping a pair secret. Well done."

'I figure that and thank to them, I gotten ahold of couple black book if you know what i mean." Lifting his brow in a hint.

Chuckling, "Oh. i do indeed. have one or two around here." He wave along the book that is around them.

"Well, i going to uses the school as my practice ground and my young generation to create my staise power. So I thought something like the two powerhouse team up."

Vlad thought for few minutes, in the end, he nod in agreement, "And I will accept. Now what about your family and the people you like to let me know to avoid."

"My family can suck a big one. Just leave Jazz alone please. you can have Maddie though I still would drop her. She won't take us well in being a Halfas and I know that she would care for this game that we going to do. I would find someone that would enjoy this."

"...I will think on Maddie's future but not promise anything for now. However Jazz will be untouch. I will set a alert here for just her so we can stop whatever she won't support of. She can be a pain in my ass."

"Tell me about it and that would be a good idea. Well, I will tell you my other chossen later when we can trust eachother better. They cant denfend themself like we and Dani can."

"I can see the problem. As long you wish to train by me, I dont even care about them."

"Thank and Dani is never to be bother with, she is my clone and my girl all together. Understand." Danny decide to press the point of Dani.

Vlad smirk little, joking ask, "Do I sense of little wanting toward Dani? Be honest, it wont bother me."

Blushing boy reply, "...yes i kinda like her a part of my little harem I making."

Vlad's eye did widen largely this time, "Oh, a harem? Bravo."

Proudly smirking, "Thank. So how you want to make this work."

"Hmm. you still in school and it is a good idea to use it a practice ground. Hmm what about your two friend, that goth girl and techo boy?" Danny notices the older fellow across him, licking his lip.

"They left me since it was getting too dangerous and wild for them. I don't want anything to happen to them but don't care if you decide to use them. Just try to avoid them as they do know who we really are."

"Hmm. would you mind if I help out with your tech happy friend. I seen what he can do with computer. "

Danny shrug uncaring, "Go for it. he is jealous of my ghost power and Sam's money and he is a greedy little fucker. Give him money, porn, and tech. In fact, you could have a slave of your own and I can say having a slave or two is great. just gain couple last night and so far, it kinda awesome. It is something that you did brought up when we fought in past about Maddie."

Smirking with heavy lust, "Ah. I see...hmmm. I like the idea with that. I can see if I cant get Maddie over my side one way or anther. Free will is overrated. By the way, if you hear that I 'threaten' Jazz to get Maddie to do what I want. I will tell you right now, that would be a bluff."

"...well okay then."

"...Surely you really don't mind or care?"

Danny wave off the worry for his future mentor, "Nah. if you want to wait for three more months, Tucker would be of age. And he is bi-curious. Have at him but Leave Sam to me. I just want to get her out of town with her family and Tuck would be a easy enough game for you."

Almost with a whine, "Hmm. I would enjoy a challenge but i can understand how sam would annoy our game to much."

"Pretty much. Hell, you can do that by going about it from her parent while I get her to leave herself."

"Hmm. Smart more. Covering all base. bravo, I see that I going to enjoy this. Now what type of mentor are you looking for."

"What are options?"

"Smart. The frist is I teach you everything everything by full force while would mean lot of pain. The second is you do thing by yourself with me watching and sending you tip and give advice when it call for. The third is you gather your power base and fight it against to mine in a chess like game with the winner be grand ruler. Then there the option of do you want our partnership in public or in private. So how you want to play this game?"

Danny lean into his chair, in deep though, "Would you be willing for little time to think. I like to talk with my girls as they also helping with this through the younger group. they both have connection that i plan to used from the source."

"I be proud to. i would be annoy with you if you had decide the choice right now. Now would you be going to school then? Please let me give you a VIP ride." Standing up to take the young man to school.

Walking with Vlad to his limo, "I would be happy to since i also now want to work with my grade."

Vlad had to ask ever since Danny brought it up, "Perfect. By the way, would you truly care if anyone died or…."

"I really rather not but if it happen….I not going to stress about it anymore. If you asking about Jack and Maddie. Honestly, I lost any form of caring to them. They want to hurt the ghost and due to me breaking their stuff behind their back, they can destroy our people. They are dangerous so….do what you must but make it quick and keep their lab and house safe. I can use that for myself since you have a lab here.

"Well jack would be gone for many reason but the threat that he is can become is bad enough alone. It be quick. for Maddie. I still like to think about it. i may do some brain wash or break her mind or something like that." Vlad thought out loud.

"Well, I can see having her with you here would give us reason to be seen out better. Hmm. I will have to wait and see. The girls is setting up my new 'look'. There is two way i'm going to change myself but I give my girls to pick the best way they think since their family is bathes in this manipulate lifestyle."

"So you making a personal adviser out of your harem….bold move. Smart but risky with great double edge. And you also have already setting your eye on a powerbase to build from. I do hope the family you pick would be good enough."

"Don't worry about the girl. In this case, it a great reward and they want power, riches, popularity, and most important...me. They have given me all of them self. I own them and their reward would….tasty. And their family does have name to used. You can find out later, it more for fun at this point.

The ghost vampire let out a hearty laugh, "Hahahaha. I can respect that. Well. let get going so we can find out what game have the girl set up. I can use this a test with them if you wouldn't mind. i like to see what type of challenge they would give me."

"Vlad...my girls" The ghost king boy chilly warn Vlad of the line that he getting close to.

Vlad quickly hold his hand up, "Not like that. more of a side project of chess game against each other as well both party knowing and willing."

"As long you dont cause girl harm and me problem. As well causing harm to our powerbase. That would be fine I guess. ...By the way, can you teach me how to play the chess for real. And explain how you would used pieces for people you used. I understand the basic but I like to know it better and more advance."

"I would be honor to. I would say that you and your girls be inactive as I would know of your advier when the game to start. I would have a beautiful fire going with wine and best food while we all get to know eachother better. I would like us to be friend no matter how game goes."

"I would be honor to. i would be writing up idea that i would like to work our partnership and goal and our rule with each other."

The limo stop moving, "Please do so. Now we are here. I will follow you in my ghost self after i sign you in to get understand of the game hint. I have already learn how you are normally in here. So i will be able to know the change and also tell you how you could done better. That way i can teach you seeing many different way to play out. It will help you for long term goal."

"I see what you mean. very well, please don't hold back then. I want to know all angle." Enjoying the work effect that Vlad is planning to have him goes through.

they both walk into the schoool lobby, after Vlad sign in Danny and explain to the teacher at desk duty, the reason of his lateness. Soon, Danny walk to class with the note pass in his hand. He can feel Vlad trailing behind him invisible.

The invisible ghost tail thought to himself, "This is prefect. my greatest dream coming true. I will not ruin this. I swear my boy. I will help you with everything."

Danny smoothy step in Mr. Lancer's classroom. After handing him the note, he turn to the room. Seeing a empty chair in back by itself, one near Sam and Tucker and one near his hidden slaves. He ask by rising his brow in question. Star and paulina smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Ok I would like a quick poll of this._**

 ** _would you want to see over shoulder teaching like Classroom Assassin anime_**

 ** _or_**

 ** _would you want to see shadow teaching like death note anime_**

 ** _or_**

 ** _would you want to see fighting teaching like No Life No game anime_**

 ** _As well how would Jack bite the big one. What happened to Maddie._**

 ** _This fic is to deal with mystery chess like game anime bing for some time. I know the endgame I going for and and how it end. But getting there….i got too many way that i can get lost._**

 ** _Now before anyone even say anymore of my bad gammer. Tell me how instead just saying like a robot, Error...Error..Big Error._**


	3. Phase one

As Danny walk into the classroom, he find the girls smirking. Star whisper when he walk by her to his desk.

"Hello pet."

With a smirk, he sat and already tuning out Mrs. Lancer. Reviewing his plan, now the girl shown their choice. 'So...they going with the pet plan. This is going interesting and fun. Sweet.'

While Danny partly listen to the teacher as he drone on, the older halfa nearby thought to himself since he did hear the message as well, 'So the girl having him to being in the public sight. I can work with this quite well. Let see more about his grade to start off. I know that group need to have good grade but I would rather having him earn it. It seem like it won't take much though. I know that he likely to have crappy grade since he does ghost fight every night. Maybe he would let me get him a private lesson….from a better teacher since I about to fall asleep here. Dear god man, is there a reset button on you somewhere.' staring at Mrs. Lancer as he drone on.

The teacher is talking about peace and war. It is a boring book without being read and having someone talk about it somehow making it worse. It was worse...much worse as it from a teacher. Vlad look around the room and find most seeming to be a few minutes of falling asleep on their face.

After few more minutes, couple of the student did indeed fell asleep. With that, the older hafa couldn't take it anymore. With a smile of thought to start off Danny's day. He float to the boring teacher until he was standing next to him. With a rising hand and follow smack across the head.

"RESTART! I AM DEAD AND I BEING REBORN! RESTART DAMN YOU!" With that, he disappear from sight and Danny heard a whisper in his ear.

"And with this being, my friend, one of my presents. Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I will have some more later."

Danny smile and almost lost his laughter when he heard that even the great ghost like Vlad couldn't take Mr. Lancer either. The class stare in shock at the unmoving teacher. They all jump when the bell went off.

The shell shocked teacher calmly told the class room before anyone left and door open., "We will never speak of this and if I heard one thing about what didn't just happen. The whole class will have to stay after school for three hours with me everyday….even weekend….summer...every single day….with my favorite book." He turn and walk out robotely. Just as he reach the door. "Oh...and this will be in effect until I retired. I would Think of your children. I'm still young." Little heavy quick glare, he left the room.

The class stare then look at eachother. One by one, they nod to each other and zip their lip as they gather to leave.

Danny mutter loud enough for everyone to hear, "Say what you want about Mr. Lancer. he does know a very good painful and scary threat that won't leave your mind….forever."

The class shiver and nod. That day, the class just had a bonding moment that nobody's ever can share. And in the end, that it will never be seen in the light of day.

Meanwhile Vlad found the file room as he want to get all info and sometimes paperwork have more then what on the computer. He left a clone in place to watch Danny for the rest of the day. Flying to the limo outside. He put the file in the safe box to be sure and told the driver go to Fenton house. Pulling out two dart. He make sure that it was loaded with liquid that the he want before putting them with covered on tip in his pocket. Just before he got there, he call one of his ghost minions to come to the building and wait for him over the building and out of the ghost radar they have. Once he arrives at his goal, he got out and knock on the door. Jack answer the door.

"Vlad. Buddy. What you doing here?"

Vlad evilly smile much to jack clueless to it, "Oh decide to visit and like to give your family a invite. Can you call your wife."

The big orange man nod in glee, "Sure...Maddie. Vladly here and have something for us."

Maddie came up with a annoyed face. "Hello Vlad. what do you want with us. "

The 'old friend' shrug his shoulder, "Well since you two been hard at work with your ghost business. I want to thank you. I have here a reward from the city for all of your help with the ghost attack. "

Jack jump up with a sparking in his eye, "Oh speaking of ghost. We just got done with a new ghost hunting weapon. You want to see?"

After closing his eye in thought, "Hmmm… why not." While his inner self smirk, 'Good, he taking me to a better spot to take him down and leaving his back open for me." Vlad thought to himself while Jack ran down to their lab before Maddie can stop him.

With a annoyed, she sat down. She see that Vlad pull out a stack of paper. He put it down on the table and hold out a pen.

With a oily smile which Maddie didn't trust at all, "This would explain what your new reward giving you along with little of taxes cut help and promise that I not trying to hurt anyone. I honestly want to help

Maddie reach over to inspect the paperwork. Her eyes widen as she read the paper. It was list of what Vlad have plan for her family. Without a chance for any rebuttal, Vlad push the metal strip to release a dart that is aiming at her from less then a foot away. Basically, Maddie hit the table the moment she read, "You are now mine."

Vlad smirk at the happy new in front of him and now he about to be given the second good new. With glee, he walk down the stair. He come up a sight of Jack's ass in air while he bend over and looking in the box.

'Oh this is perfect.' He quickly line up his dart gun to unload third dart. Jack is a big man, best to be safe….he fire another dart little lower at the drooling slump ass.

Vlad nod and smile on the outside while inside was broiling in rage at the careless dismiss of his family that Jack had shown in past. It was another reason on the list of his hate for Jack In end, he thought that death would be too sweet for him.

"No. It is too sweet and short for him. Hmm. If I going to brainwash Maddie then why not Jack too. I can do him as well. Not that he have much to work with….now that just sound wrong." Pause to shake his head in disturb horror. "So wrong. No, I while have someone else do him. But who is the question." Short pace in deep thought, "Ha. HER but first I need to see if she would like that idea.

Beside Vlad, Jack mutter in his drooling sleep, "Come here ghost. I want to rip you apart.

The only awake person in the building stare at fat man, "...maybe rewiring that little ghost problem first would be better idea."

 **So what you all think so far. Before anyone say gammar crap, remember. I not that good with it. SO either tell me what I need to work on and in detail would be nice. I am in looking for beta reader. Otherwise please R R**


	4. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
